Crushed
by The-Love
Summary: Okies. This is about Matt Addison and is what happens to him after the first Resident Evil Movie and Book. It has some racy scenes, but nothing that bad. I've been editing and writing more over time, so... be patient with me, I haven't been the most creat
1. The Beginning

1The water boiled, the bubbles rising quickly. Noira turned down the heat slightly, set a digital timer for nine minutes, and poured macaroni noodles into the steaming water. She was wearing a black skirt, a silver blouse, a silver necklace with a heart charm, high heeled black shoes, and a golden ring with a heart shaped diamond. Her hair was up in a sloppy temporary bun that had many pieces falling apart, and wore a pink frilly apron over her nice clothes.

She took a swig of liquid of some kind from a glass bottle, and then stirred the pot with a long wooden spoon. She jumped slightly as a man with brown hair and blue eyes began to kiss her neck. He wore black pants and a white undershirt tank top. His massive muscles were exposed, and his arms curved around Noira's body.

"I didn't hear you come home..." she mumbled as she turned to face her future husband. He pulled her into his strong embrace, the wooden spoon falling to the floor with a clatter. They kissed, her lips lingering on his. They abandoned the macaroni and retreated to a nearby couch, their lips never parting.

Noira's back was pressed against the rough fabric of the couch, Matt, her fiancé, leaning over her, supported by strong arms placed on both sides of her head. Her long black hair had been freed of it's ties, and cascaded over the arm of the sofa, and draped over her own arm which hung loosely over the edge of the cushion. Matt kissed her again, his arms now wrapped around her delicate frame.

_God, she loved him._

Matt buried his head under her chin, kissing the soft skin on her neck and on the curve of her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his spiked hair, giggling slightly as his lips wandered below the top of her shirt, soft fingers slowly undoing the top button of her blouse.

"Ring... Ring..." the timer alerted the couple that the noodles were done cooking. Matt's head went limp on her chest, and he sighed.

"Shit." Noira cursed, and her lover got up, offering a hand to help her off the couch.

After they had finished Noira's 'make shift long day at work KRAFT tm macaroni and cheese', and she had finished up some paperwork, the couple collapsed into their queen sized bed. The silk sheets were cool against Matt's skin, but the chill receded immediately when his fiance's soft warm skin, and the lace of her lingerie was pressed gently on his chest.

She turned, placing her raven head on his chest, his muscles expanding slowly as he breathed. Matt could smell the soft scent of her perfume wash over him as she moved closer. Their hands were brought together, fingers intertwined, and he could feel her long lashes brush against his skin as she closed her eyes.

Noira released her lovers hand and ran careful, wandering fingers up his arm, running them slowly down the grooves of his muscles. Matt's well defined muscles twitched as they tingled at her touch. He moaned quietly when she replaced her fingers with her lips.

He brought her head up, with his other hand moving her chin, from his arm reluctantly, but he wanted to return the favor. He began to kiss her, but this time more passionate then before. His tongue danced in her mouth, sending electric shivers through their bodies. They held the kiss for a while, Noira caressing his chest. When he finally released her they were both panting slightly, and her eyes were shimmering with lust.

Matt began to move his hands to her chest, massaging the soft skin there. Noira breathed in sharply, and sighed in pleasure. He brought her closer and tenderly caressed the sides of her face and neck, her head was now bent upward, eyes closed, soft hair flowing down her back. He brushed the raven strands away and began to toy with the clasp to her bra.

Matt woke up the next morning, brushed his teeth, and spiked his hear. He checked the digital clock on the bedside stand that read 6:03.

"Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty." he whispered, and walked over to Noira's side of the bed and stood over her. Black hair radiated from her head in different directions, spread across the pillow and crowning her face. He ran a hand down the curves of her body and then down the side of her soft face. Her smooth skin and the look of innocence on her face made his spine tingle. He moved her face up gently by the chin and kissed her.

He did not release the kiss until he knew that she was awake, because her hand wrapped around his neck loosely.

"Morning." he said breathlessly. She smiled but moaned lightly.

"Are you sure? It's too early." she sighed.

Matt left the bedroom just as Noira began to apply black mascara onto her already brown thick, long lashes. He was still dressed in only his boxers when he prepared a gourmet breakfast for his fiancé and himself- two bowls of Fruit Loops tm. He had a low income job and even though Noira worked at a top secret research facility they didn't exactly rake in millions. What they did earn they usually put in a savings account.

"We don't need money, just love for each other." Noira always told him. Matt smiled at the memory.

A few minutes later he returned to their bedroom to summon Noira, and put on some clothes. He ended up standing, transfixed, in the doorframe. Noira was pulling a light blue shirt on over her lacy black bra, otherwise only clothed in matching lace underwear. She stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the shirt to make her breasts look bigger. Matt moaned quietly and she turned to him at the sound.

"You had better stop that," he told her, "You're making me horny and I need to put on some pants." She laughed and picked up a pair of black pants and a matching belt.

"Then I had better help you." She threaded the belt through the pants and helped him slide them on, buttoning them slowly.

"And a shirt." he motioned to a nearby white tank top undershirt and a light blue nice shirt. She retrieved both, and helped him into the undershirt first, running her fingers along his muscular chest as she pulled it down. She felt the large muscles on his arm before continuing, her chest pressed against his. She pulled each arm through a sleeve of the blue shirt, and buttoned the front up sadly, for it covered his strong chest and arms.

"Better?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled in response, adding a smile. Noira pulled on a skirt for herself and added a long white lab coat. Next she pinned an ID tag to the right upper pocket of the uniform coat and frowned at the picture of herself on it.

"What?" Matt asked her, "I think that it's a beautiful picture. Although..." he smiled mischievously, "It doesn't quite capture the emerald green of your eyes, or the depths of your raven hair, or the fullness of your soft, large lips, or the..." Noira put a manicured finger to his lips and replaced it with her own, which were light pink and shining from lipstick. She lightly bit his lower lip affectionately and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her skinny waist.

They had just begun another more passionate kiss when the phone rang.

"Always something." Matt murmured angrily.

"Well," Noira smiled, "I _had_ just dressed you."

Matt received the call, which took almost five minutes, and then returned to her just as she had picked up a black briefcase. His look of concern and excitement told he that something was up.

"Something happened. I think it's the big one." she looked at him questioningly and he continued,

"That was Lisa on the phone, something happened in the hive. They have a fire alarm going off and there's a lock down happening. She doesn't know exactly what happened, but it _could_ be related to one of the experiments. I'm going to find Alice before Umbrella does if the Red Queen had upped her defenses. She might help me find out what happened."

"But you're not going to... going to..." Noira stammered, clearly scared, "go down there?"

"Not if I can help it." he told her, trying to be reassuring.

"Oh Matt..." she whispered, burying her face in his shirt. She did this when she was scared or nervous.

"Nothing's going to happen, OK? Everything will be _fine..._" he wrapped his arms around her, hoping to be of some comfort. She soon released her head from his chest as a new thought struck her.

"But Matt! What if it's worse than just an escaped experiment!?! What if a virus leaked out? T, or even G!" she adopted another painfully helpless look and he couldn't resist the urge to hold her.

"There could be hundreds of infected people, you _can't_ go down there, even if it _could _ruin Umbrella, there's no way you could survive... rather, survive unmutated."


	2. Worse Than Death

Noira was typing up genetic codes onto a lab computer at about 7:00 in the evening when she got the call. She had almost finished with the codes and was ready to retreat home into her fiance's arms when the phone rang. The voice on the other line sounded strained.

"Mrs. Addison?" the voice had a male owner, and it was gruff and worn. Noira was still technically Ms. Summers, but with her wedding a week away, she smiled at the name.

"Yes."

"I have someone on the other line for you, a certain John Arcon?"

"Yes, I know him." she confirmed, John was a good friend of hers, currently working at a secret base (much like where she worked) for White Umbrella. That meant that this must be an inter-Umbrella Corporation operator. The work John and Noira did was top-secret, and so they were heavily guarded and could only talk to people that they knew, so no threats got through and such. There was a series of clicks, and John's voice greeted her shakily.

"Hey. Did you hear?" he asked her, he never was one to stray away from the point.

"No..." she responded hesitantly, "What happened?"

"A problem with the hive. Personally, I think a virus leaked out and the Red Queen tried to stop it. _Others_ disagree. I mean, I'm just a simple lab tech, right? Who cares about _my_ opinion."

"I hear ya.."

"Anyway- they sent in a team, only two survived. One, a girl, is in Raccoon Hospital, and a guy, who is here with us. Just got him in a few minutes ago, scratched by a licker."

Noira sighed deeply, that was the one part of her job she despised. Mutating humans. She would work on the codes, sure, but she refused to work with mutated subjects. It was too emotionally painful. By the sound of his voice, John wasn't enjoying this new subject either.

"Noira." John told her, attempting to use a comforting voice. This made her choke back dread.

"Yes?" she asked, her fear apparent.

"That guy we have in the lab... Oh, Noira... It's that guy you were gonna marry." he let out the piercing words in quick succession. It took a while for her to realize what he had said, and when she did she let out a gasp.

"Not Matt! No! It couldn't be... He _promised..._" the words leaked out of her followed by pathetic sobs. Through John couldn't see, Noira's eyes were already full of tears, and her hands were shaking in disbelief.

"Noira... sweetie." he sighed. Being mutated was _much_ worse than even death. Noira finally spoke, her words quiet and high pitched.

"How... how bad is it? Are you sure it's him?"

"B-bad..." he told her reluctantly. "When I saw him come in I thought I remembered him and ran a background check. Matthew Addison, right? Anyway, it was confirmed when he kept mumbling your name. Then he was screaming..." on the other end, John shook his head, "He's been pretty quiet during the mutation, besides the screaming... he really loves you, Noira. The infection started on three deep cuts on his upper arm. They're injecting him with the T-Virus right now. How bad? Let's just say that Dana's in charge."

Tears were now streaming down Noira's pale face. On the other end of the connection John's face was masked with concern for his friend. Dana was an employee for Umbrella that enjoyed seeing her subjects suffering. She was the opposite of Noira, and the raven haired beauty had shivered when her friend had mentioned Dana's name. Then a new thought struck her.

"What... What codename?"

"Nemesis. Virtually indestructible- military warfare, can be directed. You've heard the plans, I'm sure." Noira remembered looking through the plans for project Nemesis. When she had first read them she had felt a gut wrenching sadness for whoever they were going to mutate into such a hideous creature. Now that she knew that it was her Matt, she let out a moan of utter pain, waves of sorrow now drowning her.

The depression washed over her, leaving her choking and gasping for air. She was drowning in sadness, unable to contain her emotion. The tears that streamed down her cheeks, her own tears, were the oceans pulling her down. She couldn't breathe.

"Look, I **_really_** don't want to leave you like this, but I gotta go... talk to ya' later-"he paused, "and I'm _so_ sorry." he added sincerely.

She nodded, not realizing that he couldn't see her. The line went dead. She attempted to hang up herself, but missed the receiver twice.

Noira sunk to the ground helplessly. Her knees had locked and she was shaking. A few other scientists passed by, noticed her crumpled form, and stopped to help her.

"No.... I'm... I'm... fine..." she suddenly hated everything to do with Umbrella, even her friends that worked for the company. She tore off her ID tag and threw it to the ground near her in anguish.

Later that night Noira woke up from a light, troubled sleep. She had been having odd nightmares recently, and like she always did when her dreams were haunted, she turned to snuggle closer with Matt. What she saw in bed next to her was much more frightening than the worst of her dreams, and it was real, her fiancé was gone. Noira ran the story she had been trying to grasp all day through her mind, and she still found it hard to believe. Her Matt was gone. She choked back tears as she reminded herself of why.

After a small time of attempting to fall back asleep, Noira decided that she needed something next to her. She pulled the cool sheets over a large stuffed animal puppy, one that the man it was replacing had won for her at a fair. She returned to her side of the bed and found where she had been laying, warming the sheets in her quest for sleep.

She found that having something gently touching her back- even if it held none of Matt's soothing warmth and couldn't hold her like he could- was still comforting enough to bring her rest.

The next morning, Noira awoke to the harsh buzzing of the alarm clock instead of Matt's usual tender kiss. She turned and was startled for a moment by the stuffed creature beside her. After a moment she realized that she had placed it there the night before. She sat and stared at it for a long time, not even noticing that tears had begun to well up in her eyes.

It was at that exact moment that Noira Summers realized that she wasn't going to sit back on her ass and let Umbrella mutate what was- _is_ she corrected herself- going to be her husband. She was going to take action. She was going to finish what Matthew Addison had started, and rescue him in the process. She was going to bring the Umbrella Corporation down.


	3. Punishment

Matt's strong upper arm muscles twitched violently as they injected more of the T-Virus into his arm. He screamed in pain, the needles didn't hurt him, he was tough, but the pain from his arms, mostly his left, where he had been originally scratched by the Licker on the train, burned. The chains that held his body in place on the wall made loud banging noises as his arms had their own mini seizures, the pain was now uncontrollable.

His head was dripping with sweat, he had a fever of about 103 degrees, although he was not aware of it. Every now and then his vision became blurred.

"_Why did this have to happen? Why to me?_" He thought to himself. One week before his wedding. One fucking week until he was married to the woman of his dreams. And he was here in this Umbrella complex, chained to a wall, being injected with the T-Virus. The pain in his arms was almost unbearable.

He tried to think of Noira's happy smiling face, coming to kiss him, or whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He imagined her warm body next to his when they were lying in bed at night. The way her hair spread out from her head, matching the dark eyebrows that lined her thoughtful face when she read at night before falling asleep, the little bed lamp illuminating her delicate, slightly bent form. He forgot about the pain of reality and forced himself to push it away. He thought only of Noira.

Or the innocent, hurt look she sometimes gave him when her feelings were injured or she was nervous or scared. How she would bury her head in his shirt, comforted by his strong arms and encouraging voice. _Just like she did before you left this morning. When you told her everything would be ok... OK! _He laughed to himself. Oh everything was fine now. Pretty soon he would be among the living dead, and everything was fine! He sighed and shook his head dismally. Any warm thoughts that had pushed the pain away earlier thinking about his fiancé were receding faster then frightened deer from a hungry pack of wolves.

Just then a woman named Dana entered the small white room. She had on a white lab coat, almost exactly like the one Noira wore, except that instead of Noira's beautiful face smiling from the ID tag, it was Dana's cruel frown. The person inside the coat was different as well. Noira's fine young form, smiling and happy, warm and inviting, was replaced by a woman who looked twice as old then she really was because she always wore a wrinkled frown. Dana was cold, harsh, and menacing.

Even in the few hours Matt had been in the testing facility, he had already labeled Dana as his tormentor. She was the one who oversaw his injections of the virus. She had directed them to inject the large needles in his arms, into whatever blood vessels they could find, instead of simply using the large ones on his tender inner elbows. Those were used to being pierced with needles, however, his upper arms held more pain for him.

Today she came in to torture him with words.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" she asked him with a crude smile, gazing the length of his body, up and down, eyes shimmering with delight at his mutated arms.

"I have run a background check on you, Mr. Addison. It appears that you have been up to no good." she sighed happily,

"I don't like troublemakers, Matthew. The Umbrella Corporation doesn't like troublemakers. _You,_ Matt, are a troublemaker." she paused, before continuing again, she was clearly enjoying what she was telling him, and choosing her words so that they would make a full impact upon him.

"It seems that you have tried to expose some of the..." she paused, "_creations_ that Umbrella has been developing with the world. You want to bring down Umbrella." she smiled again, "I'm here to show you that you _can't_ bring down Umbrella. And what happens to those who try to.

"We have started a new program here in this facility of the Umbrella Corporation. It is code named Nemesis. _You,_ Matt, the troublemaker, are our test subject. And don't think that you are just going to sit here and feel the physical pain of mutating. Troublemakers don't get it that easy. I am going to make your life a living hell up until the day you can't remember what you are doing, or even who you are.

"Once the mutation is complete, Umbrella will be able to control you. We will have a biological weapon at our disposal that is virtually indestructible. You are going to be that weapon. You will have no past memory, and will kill whoever we tell you to kill. You would kill your own best friend without even a second of hesitation. That is where I am going to have some fun..." she laughed, a hideous, evil laugh.

"A few other things turned up on your background check, Mr. Addison. Like where your house is, what car you drive, where you work. But there was one thing that caught my interest. I know about your little fiancé, Matt. Your little Noira. So I looked her up to. I could follow her every move and have a guaranteed way of killing her. I could sneak up on her while she's in bed at night and have a clean shot of her head, or while she's eating lunch. She works at Umbrella, so I have every bit of information on her that I could ever possibly need.

"But it would be much to easy to simply kill her and bring her dead body to you and shove it in your face. No, I have come up with something even better...

"Try to live with this, Mr. Troublemaker. She knows that we have you and she knows what you are going to mutate into. Once you are fully mutated, with no prior memory, I am going send you to kill her. To you, she will just be some random woman you were sent to destroy. To her, the love of her life murdered her. To see your approaching figure tear into her flesh is much better then anything I could have done. And you will be powerless to stop yourself."

She stopped speaking and smiled at his horrified face. She opened her mouth to speak again when her pager began to beep. She silenced it and glanced at the little screen.

"Time for me to go, but I think I've said everything I've needed to. You have enough to brood over. Like how you plan on killing your wife. Or rather, I will plan it for you. I think a grenade launcher to the head is to painless. I think we'll go with you ripping her flesh into a million tiny pieces. Pieces of what was almost your wife." she laughed viciously and left the room. Matt heard three different locks seal behind her.

_He was going to kill his fiancé... sweet, innocent Noira..._

Before, Noira had worked for Umbrella to find a way to destroy the company, part of her fiance's quest, even though he hadn't wanted her to get into that part of his life. She'd always hated Umbrella because of what they had done to people. Now that her own life had been affected in such a huge way, she could not look at the company the same.

She couldn't work. At lunch she wanted to strangle all of her coworkers, even her friends. They were either so ignorant that they hadn't realized the truth about the corporation, or they did know the truth and didn't want to take action. She refused to be the latter of the two.

She thought over what she had to do to infiltrate White Umbrella. It didn't matter if she died in the process, she had nothing to live for anymore. Her first lead would be to find Matt's sister's contact within the hive, the one who had survive the 'Hive Incident', as it was now called around Umbrella.


	4. A Passionate Sacrifice

Long, sleek black hair was pulled up into a neat bun, with a few pieces dripping down on either side of a soft porcelain face. Long curled eyelashes lifted to reveal dazzling emerald green eyes piercing the very air around her. A pearl necklace circled a creamy white neck, and dark red lips parted to reveal perfect white teeth. A blue, silky dress shirt was unbuttoned a few holes, revealing enough skin to borderline the appropriate work standard of clothing. A knee length black skirt hugged her hips tightly. Smooth legs led to black heels covering french manicured toes. All in all, Noira was the perfect example of a woman in the prime of her life, stuck in an office.

She walked briskly down the hall, taking the time to wave to a few of her coworkers cheerily. Her heels clicked on the white tile, and she held her briefcase loosely next to her. She noticed that many of her male coworkers noticed her in more ways than one. She didn't blame them, she wouldn't lie to herself that she didn't have shapely curves and a finely proportioned body that she didn't bother to hide. However, it didn't matter to her, because she was in love. Nothing would change that. Not even interference in her life by the corporation she had worked for almost all of her business life.

She stepped forward, continuing her fluent pace across a large Umbrella Corporation logo in the tile before her. Noira's mind was full of disgust as she opened the large glass doors and continued on her way to her office. She opened the next vaulted door with her id card and 8 digit password, as she had done every work day before. Although no one had the observation skills to notice, her green eyes were more fierce than usual, her smile more strained. She hadn't talked to many of her coworkers about Matt for fear of them somehow discovering who he worked for. It was improbable that they had fallen in love and then that she had stayed with him once she discovered the fact that he was doing everything in his power to destroy the corporation she had devoted a number of years of her life to. She learned of Umbrella's hidden horrors then, and thoughts of their corruption and deceit stayed with her always.

Taking Matt tugged on the last string in Noira's tiny, perfect world. She had tied her life onto a thread, a simple string that could easily be broken. Too easily, she knew now. She hadn't expected the world she had so carefully constructed to fall apart so quickly. With one ferocious strike, her once beloved corporation had taken everything that had ever mattered to her. Now it was war.

Sitting down in her office chair, she brought her computer to life with the click of a few buttons. The Umbrella logo glared at her from the load up screen, and everywhere she looked the same blood red and white symbol brought a pang of guilt, hatred, and fear to her broken heart. After a moment of helplessness, leaning back in her industrially comfortable leather chair and closing her eyes, she left behind every hopeless thought, every weakness, and every careless action. When her brilliant orbs reopened, they were overflowing with a fresh wave of determination. Every single thing that had once held her back from doing what she once thought was impossible had vanished. It was her time now. She would finish Matt's work, or die trying. She would get him back, and she could have the fairy tale wedding that she had been planning for the last few months.

She entered her computer's password and finished logging on. Bringing up all of her files, she saved them onto an extra hard drive which she had inserted into the memory bank of the computer. She converted the most high security and important files she could find onto a removable hard drive, taking it out and slipping it into her briefcase after encoding everything. All of this took a little under an hour, considering the size of the data and the security measure she had to take to ensure the safety of the files and that no one would catch her during her silent betrayal.

She felt slightly sick after it was done, which she blamed on the fact that she had spent too much time in her old office. This place of lies and deception that she had chipped away flake by flake in the years she had devoted herself to this room. Information on hand, she shut down her computer and raced down the hall, pacing herself and making sure that she kept up her act. Waving to various people in the hallways and smiling her sickeningly cheery grin as they walked by. She was surprised no one could see straight through her false facade, but she supposed that she was a better actress than she thought.

Soon she reached the far offices, where the most high security data was kept. Luckily she had quite a few connections within the corporation, and a friend of hers let her in. He complained that he didn't know why she wanted to go into the data room, but he didn't bother to look into the matter, considering that they were good friends and he didn't think her capable of doing anything unlawful. _Just checking on some old files or something,_ he supposed. Lucky for Noira, her area was fairly low security once you were cleared for access into the branch of offices. Everyone knew each other and no one suspected any foul play. It was uncommon for Umbrella, but no one could get into Noira's level of clearance with deception. She had been here already when she had met Matt.

Once inside, with the door locked, Noira wasted no time in finding what she needed. Information on White Umbrella and the sections of the corporation that held Matt captive, as well as any data on the Nemesis program. She collected everything she could find until both of the external hard drives she had brought were completely full. She then packed them up and erased her tracks, doing everything she could to make sure that no one would find out what she had done. Even if they did, there was nothing they could try to stop her now. She would be out of this building and onto a new personal mission within minutes. She didn't want anyone knowing that it was her that was stealing their classified files, however. They could track her without great difficulty, and if she was caught.. All hope for Matt's salvation, as well as her own life, would disintegrate faster than a pile of ashes through a little boy's fingers.

Once she had finished and possessed everything she required, Noira left the building, telling those that asked that she was out for a lunch break and needed time to think alone. She felt ready to vomit with the invisible stench of the place. The vile fumes of a world that had taken all of her dreams and crushed them like an ant beneath the impending doom of a shoe. Any chance she had now she would have to give herself, and she planned to take any advantage she could get over the influential corporation.

As Noira Summers walked through those mammoth glass doors for the last time, all of her thoughts were on vengeance. Information safely tucked inside her briefcase, she had the means of finding the location of her beloved, and she would do whatever it took to track him down and rescue him from the very people she had befriended years before.

Stepping into her silver BMW, she closed her eyes once more. After a moment of silence, although the thoughts driving needles into her head screamed louder than words, she collected herself again and pulled out of the parking garage she had seen every other day at work. Never before had the thoughts ripping through her ragged mind and tearing it apart been so vicious and sinister. Never had her expression been so set. Never had her heart been so cold. Never had Noira been this ready to risk her life for love.

.x.x.

"Hello there.."

The head of security for White Umbrella, one of three people who had access codes to the mainframe, where the data for all of the secret division of Umbrella's experiments. He was facing what seemed to him an exotic goddess, and, on this night, she was. Her long black hair had been pulled up into a clean bun at the back of her head, a red flower pressed into the top of the intricate design. Long black lashes met with rouged eyelids, bright green eyes peeking out from behind them. Full red lips pulled into a seductive smile, and long red nails danced around the rim of her wine glass in a slow rhythm. She wore a long red dress, covered in sequins. A translucent black wrap made of thin material fell down from her pale shoulders, strapless dress not hiding anything and tight in all the right places. A long slit went all the way up to her mid thigh, and black heels were hooked on the wood of the bar stool she was perched on. She turned to face the well built man that had greeted her, dangling black earrings making a soft jingling noise, black gems matching her large necklace.

"Good evening."

She answered softly, white teeth a great contrast to the red of her lips. He smiled back, asking,

"Is this seat taken?"

"No."

She answered simply, with only a second of hesitation to show him that she wasn't too easy. His smile widened and he sat down, asking her what she was drinking. She answered, and he ordered another for her. She thanked him, and they were brought into a conversation about the weather, leading quickly to their love lives. Apparently, with no great shock to Noira, he was single and 'looking for the right girl'. Maybe she was it? She highly doubted it. She tried not to grin too widely during his spiel, the typical speech of a guy who wanted sex and nothing more, but tried to lead a girl on anyway, just in case she was looking for love. She nodded and smiled sweetly, leading him on and giving him all the right signals. They drank and drank, and soon Noira only had to pretend to sip her drink, he wouldn't even notice that the liquid didn't go down at all.

.x.x.

The head of security for White Umbrella moaned quietly as Noira kissed his neck, light red lips traveling down his jugular. They fell onto his hotel bed, his cries of desire growing louder. Noira smiled playfully, loosening his tie. She pulled him closer to her as she kicked off her shoes, bringing the knot of the tie towards her, forcing him forward. Lean legs wrapped around him as her lips attacked his, pausing only momentarily for a quick breath, long enough only for Noira to pull the tie above his head. Beginning to unbutton his white shirt, they fell onto the bed. Kisses became more ferocious, his moaning more desperate.

_He hasn't been laid in at least a week..._ Noira thought as she continued her passionate facade, letting him unzip the back of her dress and pull it off in one fluid motion. She had already unbuckled his belt and he pulled down his pants in a moment of anticipation. Her earrings were soon gone, along with the sparkling black necklace. He ripped out her hair ties, long raven hair cascading down over her shoulders. And so the night progressed, Noira's mind in a terrible battle with itself. Both options that had been laid in front of her were betrayal, but she felt one was worse than it's alternative. If she didn't do this, Matt would die, rather... become Nemesis. If she did... well... which was the worse betrayal? Noira had decided she would do _anything_ to save her beloved. When she had made that choice, she had meant it.

.x.x.

A few hours later shining green eyes opened to a dark room. She carefully got out of bed, cautious of the man next to her stirring in his sleep. He was out cold, she shouldn't have anything to worry about. Wrapping a hotel robe around her petite frame, she stepped over to his briefcase. Inside were notes and security codes, which she quickly packed into a folder. She then found what she was looking for in particular, his palm pilot. She searched through it quickly and, after a few frustrating minutes, found the codes to the main database. Problem was, he had them password locked, a smart choice. Lucky for her, she had taken advantage of his drunkenness the previous night to force him to reveal it to her. She typed it in, fingers shaking slightly with a rush of adrenaline.

Copying the codes into a notepad in her black sequined purse, she got the folder which she had collected important files of his in and put her dress back on, rushing downstairs. She found a meeting room and made full use of the copy machine there, printing an exact replica of each of his files. She brought the folder into the hotel room, making sure everything was in it's rightful place before shoving her copies into her purse. After being positive that she had left no trace of her presence behind but memories and a few other unavoidable signs of her company, she left, heels clicking on the tile entrance.

"Thanks.."

She whispered with a smile, closing the door behind her with a satisfying click. Now she could find out where they were holding her fiancé. As tainted as she felt, there was an unavoidable sense of accomplishment. She might never be able to bring the impossibly powerful company to rubble, but she felt doubtless that she would find some way to return to her love. Matt was all that mattered, in the end, anyway. The world could be a giant mess run by Umbrella, horrifying mutants running loose on the streets, but as long as she was with Matt she would find a way to live, or else she would die happy. Either option was better than this. She would rather die than continue living a lie. Because, despite how many years she might use up trying to move on, that would be all that her life would ever amount to now. Nothing. It was all a lie if she wasn't with him, it had no meaning. Now she knew why everyone said not to fall in love. Yet, for some unknown feeling tugging on her conscience, she knew that all of the good times she had lived out with Matt had been worth this. Their love had fueled her to be what she was now. She would find him, even if it cost her every breath in her heartbroken body.


	5. A Typical Office Meeting

"I know what happened. I know that you and Matt escaped from the Hive. He had been scratched by a licker, and was mutating. You were going to give him the antidote to the T-Virus, which probably wouldn't have worked anyway, but couldn't because Umbrella agents came in and separated the two of you. They mentioned putting him in the Nemesis Project. You woke up in a hospital after they knocked you out. I know all of this because I too work for Umbrella, and have access to everything.

"I am a scientist at a top secret lab facility. I helped supply information to you and Lisa. I worked for the same people who mutate genes to make creatures like lickers." she paused, " and I'm going after Matt.

"Before you even begin to talk- I know what I can and can't do. I can infiltrate the lab, and I can find an anti virus that I can mix with others of its kind to make a solution that can reverse whatever they are doing to Matt. I can find him. I can't, however, stay here and sit on my ass to wait for news while they are mutating my fiancé.

"I'm going whether any of you will back me up or not. Matt was everything to me." Noira's eyes were glistening- she was on the verge of tears, holding them back as well as she could. Alice approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Matt was very important to me. I won't let you go alone." She said. Noira smiled slightly.

"Thank you." she whispered, and left quietly.

"Is there no one else?" Alice questioned and when the rest of the group remained silent, she followed Noira out of the room.

.x.x.

An hour later a masculine man slammed his hand on a hard oak table. Five other people were sitting on office chairs around the table. The meeting was a serious one.

"Don't you all realize? Look outside, for God's sakes! It's the apocalypse! Yet you want to go after some guy that's turning into a monster? Our main goal should be to get out!" Alex yelled, trying to get his point across.

"This is important, though. And..." Alice glanced over at Noira as she spoke, choosing her words carefully, trying not to upset her more, "if we don't do anything, we might have a full fledged... mutant running loose. Do you realize what this thing is capable of? He could kill us all in seconds." she explained, noticing that Noira had a look of hardness plastered to her face. She knew that the black haired woman was trying to hide her pain and sorrow by looking cold and keeping neutral. She hoped it would work, she couldn't stand it when people cried. Noira was usually so composed and on task, lately her days had been depressed and tear filled. Yet she had every right to be feeling like she had nothing to live for.

Noira and Lisa had helped Alice in her plot to bring down the Umbrella Corporation. Lisa was dragged into it from a friend that had been killed by the company and had wanted to take part in her brother, Matthew Addison's, plan. Noira had worked for the company for years and had worked her way up to a position where she could see first hand the monsters that Umbrella had mutated humans into. After meeting Matt, it didn't take her long to find out that he too wanted to destroy the evil corporation. Despite his fruitless efforts to not let her get mixed up in his dangerous life, she joined in the quest as well. Lisa had met Alice, and so a triangle between the three began. Noira had the codes and information, Lisa, head of Umbrella security, had surveillance and main computer technology, and Alice was another security operative that was good in combat and had connections. Together, they had a great plan. They would infiltrate the hive, where Lisa was working, and get the T-Virus.

The T-Virus was a bio-weapon that would kill you and then reanimate your body, to put it bluntly. It would be worth millions on the open market, and if it fell into Noira, Lisa, Alice, or Matt's hands, it had the power to bring the powerful Umbrella Corporation to it's knees. That was their plan, at least. But something had gone wrong. And that was how Matt had ended up in Umbrella's custody and Alice was the sole survivor of the 'Hive Incident'. Noira had located Alice, for Noira was the only other survivor of the four besides the other girl, and here they were, trying to recruit more people to join their crusade. Their first attempt at getting others to help them had failed spectacularly. But, even if the entire world had turned against her, Noira would follow through with her plan. She had sacrificed enough already, and wasn't going to give up now. She would soon use the codes she had stolen to find where they were keeping Matt, and then nothing would stop her from retrieving him.

Alice hadn't known Noira very well before the 'Hive Incident', but she was fast learning of her ability, and her love for her late fiancé. She had barely even known Matt, her closest contact had been Lisa. Lisa had been close with Alice and Matt, and then Matt had in turn been with Noira.

"We should at least try..." Noira finally spoke. Alice knew that she was going after Matt whether anyone else went with her or not, but they were here simply for the fact that it would be easier to complete the task ahead if they had more people to help them.

"Look! Just LOOK! We NEED TO GET OUT!" Alex screamed, panicking. He felt suffocated in this city. Raccoon was decimated, and there was nothing that they could do now but leave. He had barely met these two chicks, but they seemed good at kicking some zombie ass. And there was a lot of that around Raccoon. But now they wanted to go after some monster? Why even try! Why not just get out of this hell hole and leave other people here to kill the beast. They didn't seem to understand his reasoning as much as he didn't understand theirs, it seemed.

Noira glanced out the window as he said this. They were in a tall office building, and she could see a lot of the city from here. Other buildings like this had broken windows and things sticking out of the cracked glass. The streets were littered with papers, bullet casings, and dead bodies. Most were head shots. The brave citizens of Raccoon City had retaliated against the zombie onslaught, although most had joined the ever growing ranks of the Undead in their fight.

After the 'Hive Incident', Umbrella had reopened the sealed off hive to find out what happened, since Alice was the only one that could tell them and she had been in the hospital. They had let out hordes of zombies, and now Raccoon was inhabited by these walking dead. They bit you and then you turned into one of them, and the only way to kill them was severing their spinal column or massive brain trauma, such as a bullet to the head. The whole situation was peachy, really.

Yet, Noira knew that there was nothing left for her outside Raccoon. The only man she had ever truly loved was being mutated in a lab nearby, and although her chances of finding another man outside, that is if Umbrella ended up finding a way to contain the city and keep the undead inside its walls, were high, she knew that she could never love again. They were already starting to let only a few select people out of the city, and when the outbreak reached the main gates, they would be shut completely.

"If you really want to get out, you had better go now, because they will shut the gate soon, and then you will be trapped here until you commit suicide or get bitten. Of course, you could also die of starvation, but it is unlikely that you will be alone for that long. But if you really think that you have a chance of getting out, go ahead." Noira explained, shooting Alex a dark look.

She said this while continuing to look out the window, attention now focused up the long highway packed bumper to bumper full of cars. All heading in the same direction. Towards Raven Bridge, where the gate was located. Those cars were metal boxes holding the innocent citizens of Raccoon, all trying to get out of the city before they got bitten or were locked in. Noira knew that barely any of them would get out. Where people were, zombies followed. One person in that long line of cars and bodies got infected, and then in a matter of an hour the infection would spread the mile distance to the gate.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Anyone else at least want to try and kick some zombie ass and help me before we die?" she asked, and Alice smiled. They still had a chance at getting out, as little as that may be. As much as she was beginning to love Noira, her main goal was also to get out. But she would help her until she came to a point where it was her last chance to leave.

A few people added in to the conversation.

"What the hell, I'll help you. I'm sick of living anyway.." one girl spoke out. She had on chains, spikes and a shotgun holstered to her back.

"I'll do what I can, but when the last helicopter leaves, I'm on it." a fairly muscular man named Josh added his answer to her plea for help.

"Thanks." Noira told them gratefully.

Alice nodded and said that she felt the same, and the two others, Fiona and Nicole, said they would help as well. Noira was glad that she had the support, sure that they would be able to get to Matt before it was too late. She dare not think of what would happen if they didn't get to him in time...


End file.
